Amazed
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul has finally popped the question and it brings back some memories of how he got there...


I lean against the door jam as I exit the large suite bathroom. The candles are still glowing even hours later and the bed is a rumpled mess. I stare at her. I can't stop staring at her. I hadn't seen her for almost a whole week due to our schedules and I had missed her. I turn my eyes to the window the snow is falling at an even pace. We are in her favorite city, New York.

It seems as if time is standing still. I think back to when we first kissed. She was beautiful that night...

_we were goofing around back in our locker room. We were play fighting and she had me pinned to the floor. I had reached up and pulled her down by the back of the neck to put her in a head lock instead she had kissed me. It shocked me but I quickly recovered when she went to pull away I held the back of her head. I remember moving my other hand to her back running small circles over it. She bit down on her lip as she sat up straddling me. Her expression was too adorable for words, as was she._

I turn my eyes back to her. She is laying in the bed one arm slung over her head another over her abdomen. She is wearing my t shirt which is way to big on her. The blankets are to her waist and she is breathing so lightly I almost can't see it. We made love a few times me telling her, promising her, assuring her that I loved her more than anything and she was everything to me.

I think back to the night we had first made love. I had taken her the ballet in this very city. We had been together for about 6 months and I wanted to do something really special for her...

_I watched her in amazement as she watched the ballet in amazement. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She would pout out her lip at some parts, sink back in her seat or sit right on the edge at others. She took my hand and smiled at me and that was it. She was it. It scared me and elated me at the same time. Suddenly in that night I saw her in a very different light than I ever had. We had walked back to the hotel through the cool fall air. It was late October and the leaves were changing and falling in the same breath. When I got her to her room I leaned her against her doorway kissing her. I backed away trying to control myself._

_"Stephanie... I love you." I had whispered and she had smiled pulling me into a hug. _

_"I love you too Paul." _

_I smiled this time, my life was complete with her it was incredible something I never truly believed in. _

_"goodnight baby." I had said softly kissing her once again. _

_She had deepened the kiss sliding her tongue past my lips. I kissed her passionately as I pushed her against her door. She grabbed my tie as she looked into my eyes as we broke the kiss. I had leaned my hand against the door above her head as I looked into her eyes. _

_"come in, stay." she had whispered so gently I thought I misheard her. "I don't want to wait anymore."_

_I remember feeling overwhelmed, I wondered if she had a fantasy of me built up, I just hoped I lived up to it. After that night nothing was the same for either of us we were in love and it showed in every way. _

I smile as I look at the ring now adorning her finger. My chest puffs up with pride. I felt so sick to my stomach but when she had said yes I picked her up in my arms swinging her around. She was more amazing than I could have ever imagined. More than I deserved. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. Suddenly they flutter open as she looks at me. My heart melts as it beats wildly. She reaches her hand out to me summoning me and I comply willingly. I reach the side of the bed and she takes my hand tugging me down. I smile against her lips as she holds each side of my face and kisses me a couple times lightly. When I back up somewhat she just stares into my eyes. She looks at her ring pressing her hand against my chest. I look down at her hand and fail to see the few tears that have escaped her icy blue innocent eyes. As I feel one fall onto my bare thigh I look up at her and she smiles. I smile too as I lean forward kissing the tears away from each eye. She sighs as she pulls me close kissing me. I lose myself in her completely as I slide my tongue past her lips. I am overwhelmed that this beautiful woman, this amazing person wants to spend all of their life with me. She breaks my thoughts as she reaches around my neck pulling me down on top of her. I continue kissing her as I lean one hand on the pillow next to her the other slides underneath her back lifting her slightly closer to my body as I press into her. She breaks the heavy kiss catching her breath as she reaches down playing with me. She's torturing me with her touches, I bite my lip as I go to kiss her again. She smiles at me as I break the kiss my breathing rapidly increasing as she moves her hand over me expertly the way only she can. I swallow hard as my eyes slide shut and she pulls me so my face is buried in her neck. She holds me close with that arm as she gets me lost in ecstasy I've only felt with her.

"I am so in love with you, I cant believe you are going to be my husband. I thought you'd never ask but always hoped you would. I've been in love with you for so long, I can't tell you enough how amazing you are I love everything about you and I can't wait to marry you."

I feel a tear slide down my cheek and into her neck I slowly bring my hand down to hers stopping her from touching me. I hold myself at her entrance which I can already feel is ready for me. I press my lips to her cheek watching her as I slide into her gently. She arches her back leaning her head into the pillow as she bites her lip her eyes sliding shut. She is perfect, this is perfect. I move painfully slow and I can tell she is enjoying it. I press my body firmly against hers so we are rubbing together every time I move in and out. She reaches her hand up to my cheek cupping it with her small hand as she draws me to her. She kisses my lips softly as she sighs into my mouth.

"I love you." I mumble lost in her.

She smiles against my mouth as she leans back into the pillows. I begin to increase my pace and watch her as she smiles. I smile to I know just how to please her and I love it. She begins to moan louder as I move faster. She's whispering my name and squeezing her eyes shut. I feel her tighten around me as she lets go. I hold still as she shudders and holds my head to her neck. I wait for her breathing to even out and then I begin moving again.

"you are amazing." she says as she stares up at me.

She has no idea how badly I want to let go to but I am too lost in her. I can feel her all around me and I'm consumed with her and giving her pleasure. She runs her long smooth legs up the back of mine encircling them around my waist as she moves them to entice me to move inside her. I swallow hard as the sweat rolls down my back. She runs her hand through my hair her other she presses on my chest. I close my eyes as my breathing becomes erratic. I can hear her loud moans in my ear and they are increasing as my pace is. I begin moving so roughly on top of her I feel like I may even be hurting her but she is pushing me deeper with her locked ankles and she is holding my head to her as she moans in my ear. I bite down hard on my lip as I empty myself inside her warmth.

"Paul!" she shouts as she holds me still.

She lets go to, her warmth coating me as I stay inside her pressing my body tight to hers. She turns her head capturing my lips in a long loving kiss. I reach up pushing her hair out of her face as she pushes away mine. I chuckle at her as she kisses my nose.

"happy valentines day baby, I love you." she says as I move off of her and pull her close to me.

"happy valentines day, Steph. I love you too, so much."

I hear her peaceful sigh as I pull her so her head is resting on my bare chest. I feel her warm breaths and I smile as I close my eyes. After all we'd been through all we needed was each other and I had the rest of my life to prove that to her.


End file.
